She'll be the Death of Me
by Zebu the Cow
Summary: Percy Jackson thinks back on his life after he decides to kill himself after he is cheated on by his girlfriend, Annabeth, and betrayed by his friends. One shot. Rated T due to sole sole reason of paranoia, isn't at all violent in my opinion. Don't worry I still love Percabeth!


It was a cloudy day when I did it, when I decided to end it. After saving the world from Gaea and surviving Tartarus with her, she ends up cheating on me with some stupid kid in the Hermes cabin who beared resemblence to Luke Castellan. White hot anger and the sense of defeat fought for control of my mind, like water and fire. Not only did she cheat on me, my friends turned their backs on me, taking in this new guy, replacing me. I stared up at the sky as it started to rain. With the rain streaming down my face, I thought about my last day at camp.

*flashback*

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin, hands gripping on the anniversary gift I got for Annabeth. When I went to knock on the Athena cabin, Malcolm answered.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh she's in the Hermes cabin." He replied casually, then instantly slapped his hand onto his mouth, and slammed the door in my face.

"I never said that!" His muffled voice emitting from the door.

Confused, I walked towards the Hermes cabin, wondering what was goign on. When I got to the door, a sense of foreboding came upon me and instead, decided to look threw the window. The scene before me almost gave me a heart attack: Annabeth Chase was making out with the new kid. My soon-to-be-ex's act of cheating fueled my anger as I kicked the door in. Annabeth screamed at me to stop, as I uncapped riptide. Just as I waas about to cut the new kid in half, a dart punctured my neck, and I fell forward uncoincious

*flashback ends*

I silently enter the elevator of the Empire State Building and bought a ticket to the observation deck. When I got to the deck, I saw something that made me feel even sadder. I saw couples reuniting, couples kissing, talking lovingly. Anyone of these could have been me and Annabeth, but she tricked me, cheated on me. I looked out on the sky line of New York, gathering in the last view I would have, thinking about the only people that cared about me: Mom, Poseidon, Paul, and Tyson. I hope they'll understand why I did this after they read the note...

*flashback*

Dear Mom, Poseidon, Paul, and Tyson,

Mom, I know you named me Perseus in hopes of me having a happy ending, but I''m sorry to say, it won't be possible. I don't know if I'll go to the Fields of Elysium or Punishment, for I am ending myself once and for all, and I suppose it's a pretty big crime.

Poseidon, thank you for everything. Even though you weren't always there with me physically, but I knew you were always their for me.

Paul, you have always been a caring father for me. You were both strict and lenient, cherish my mother, that's all I ask for.

Tyson, my dear, dear brother, I hope you will live a long and prosperous life. I remember when I first ound out you were my brother, I was ashamed of it, but now, I'm proud to be called your brother.

Mom, Poseidon, Paul, Tyson, I love all of you. Even though it wasn't possible for you all to always be at my side, all of you will be with me when I embark on my final journey. I love all of you dearly, but you no longer need me, this is where we must walk our seperate ways, I love you all.

Love,

Perseus Jackson

I sighed, put Riptide into my pocket, and set out on my final journey

*flashback end*

I took in the scene of New York, the place where I both found my life and lost it. Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest couple and said to them, "Cherish eachother, cherish your love, you'll never find someone like either of you, ever. Build something permanent, something that will last throughout the age of humanity." The couple looked at me and nodded, looking confused. With that, I turned around and flung myself over the edge.

My life flashed before my eyes as I fell. I saw when I first knew about Greek gods, when I first met Annabeth. I saw Annabeth, Grover, and me in the animal abusing zoo truck. I saw our journey together in the Sea of Monsters, then when she kissed me on the cheek. I saw me run away from camp to look for Annabeth, who was captured by the manticore. I saw us striving to survive the Labryinth. I saw our first kiss at Mount Saint Helens. Then I saw Calypso, the one who cared for me and nursed me back to health. I saw my passionate kiss with Annabeth at the bottom of the lake. I saw our travels through Tartarus. Finally I saw Annabeth cheat on me and my friends turning their back on me after my attempted mudrder. Just as I was about to hit the ground and die, I had time to think of one last thought, If only I didn't leave you, Calypso. Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in a familiar place, Charon's waiting room. Thankfully, I brought a golden drachma.

After I got off of Charon's ferry and finished my trials, I enetered the Fields of Elysium. I smiled at my deceased friends and stepped into their happy but sympathetic embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh please don't kill me! Sorry for a depressing story, but I swear I love Percabeth. I'll even write a Percabeth story if I get enough support/any kind of reviews. Love ya'll, bai! **


End file.
